Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight S1E01.png|Twilight's first contact with Dash Rainbow Dash and Twilight falling in the mud S1E1.png|What, wait is there a unicorn under me? Twilight and Rainbow Dash covered in mud S1E01.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty. (But Twilight is a different story.) Muddy Rainbow Dash smiles S1E01.png|RD, getting down and dirty. Muddy Rainbow Dash Laughing S1E01.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty, (she's even smiling!) Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png|"Here. Let me help you." Rainbow Dash jumping on a rain cloud S1E01.png|RD, creating rain. Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|"Oops, I guess I overdid it!" Rainbow Dash cleaning Twilight S1E01.png|RD, cleaning up Twilight. Rainbow Dash Proud S1E01.png|A proud Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash finishes her rainblow dry S1E01.png|RD is so full of herself sometimes. Rainbow Dash after meeting Twilight S1E01.png|RD on the grass. Insanebow Dash S1E1.png|Should I take a look? Rainbow Dash about to laugh S1E01.png|Almost going to burst out in laughter. Rainbow Dash snickers S1E01.png|RD, teary eyed. Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png|RD, laughing at Twilight. "That hairdo is 20% cooler than the last one!" Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png|That sure was funny Spike flying away S1E1.png Rainbow Dash "The one and only!" S1E01.png|"I'm the best flyer that came out of Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight S1E01.png|"Heard of me?" Twilight talks to Rainbow Dash about clearing the clouds S1E01.png|Nope. Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight from a cloud S1E01.png|Oh, okay then. Rainbow Dash laughing cloud above Twilight Sparkle S1E01.png|Rainbow Dash laughing on a cloud. Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png Rainbow Dash hovers over Twilight S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle "Please Rainbow Dash" S01E01.png Rainbow Dash "I could do it in 10 seconds flat!" S1E1.png Rainbow Dash continues clearing the sky S1E01.png Rainbow Dash begins to clear the sky S1E01.png|Kicking a cloud, that had no chance against awesomeness. Rainbow Dash flies by S1E01.png Rainbow Dash makes a loop S1E01.png Rainbow Dash "What I say?" S1E1.png|10. Seconds. Flat. Rainbow wanting to hang with Twilight S1E1.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png|Ah, Pinkie.. Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png|Pinkie being Pinkie. Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png Rainbow Dash serious S01E01.png|''Where's our princess?!'' Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack restrains Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|Barely being held back Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Chasing Nightmare Moon Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Dash however couldn't catch her Rainbow Dash notices Twilight S1E02.png|Dash notices Twilight running away Rainbow watching Twilight S1E2.png Twilight not see it S1E2.png Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png|Is this SPARTA?! Rainbow Dash 'And how did you know about Nightmare Moon' S1E02.png|Are you a SPARTAN?! Twilight get cornered S1E2.png Rainbow Dash "Are you a spy?" S1E02.png|"Are you a spy?" Applejack restraining Rainbow Dash S1E02.png Main 6 regroup S1E2.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png Twilight 'I don't even know what -the elements- do' S1E02.png Twilight only can stop S1E2.png Pinkie Pie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png Twilight to Pinkie 'Not so fast' S1E02.png Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash emerging from the shadows S1E02.png Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png Rainbow 'Fluttershy, quick!' S1E02.png Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png Fluttershy speeds down while Rainbow catches Pinkie S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png|"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time. Twilight very grateful S1E2.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|After Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash's turn to deal with the manticore. Rainbow Dash salute 'I'm on it' S1E02.png|Roger dat! Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash and the manticore. Manticore smacks Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|The manticore powerfully smacks Dash with its tail. Rainbow Dash lying on the ground S01E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png|I've never been terrified before! This is realy new to me! How do I scream?! Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|Twilight: "Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Twilight tell me S1E2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png Pinkie Pie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png Pinkie Pie 'Learn to stand up tall, face your fears' S1E02.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Rainbow Dash laughing at a tree S1E02.png Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Main ponies soaking wet S1E2.png Applejack wet S01E02.png|"Oh, give me a break." Rarity of course! S01E02.png|"Why, of course it is." Rarity calls Rainbow Dash and Applejack insensitive S1E02.png|"How can you be so insensitive?" Twilight Rainbow Dash break thought S1E2.png|The mustache would grow back too... Rarity short tail S01E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S1E02.png Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Twitchy twitch Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png|Dash connects the bridge Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png|She sees something mysterious Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png|Ready to fight against whoever it is Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts S01E02.png|Dash faces the Shadowbolts RD listens to The Shadowbolts introducing themselves S1E02.png|The Shadowbolts tell her, "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria... but first, we need a captain." Rainbow Dash listens to The Shadowbolts complimenting her S1E02.png|The Shadowbolts compliment Rainbow's flying abilities. Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.Png|I like waffles Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png|''Wohoo!'' Rainbow Dash challenged by the Shadowbolts S01E02.png|Dash has to choose Rainbow Dash doubtful S1E02.png|Dash doesn't want to leave her friends behind. Rainbow Dash flies back after securing bridge rope S1E02.png|A loyal pose. Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Applejack "Isn't this what you've been waiting for" S1E02.png|The friends behold the orbs on the pedestal. Twilight goes missing S1E2.png Applejack "c'mon!" S1E2.png Twilight right here S1E2.png Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash with the Element of Loyalty. Twilight there it is S1E2.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png The ponies waking up S1E2.png Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|"Awww yeah!" Main 6 ponies victorious S1E2.png Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy look at the light S1E2.png The return of Princess Celestia S1E2.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack panning shot S1E2.png Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash shocked S1E2.png Main 6 anxiously awaiting Luna's response to Celestia's truce S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|Crash landing. Rainbow Dash crash-lands into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|Yes, this is going to be a regular thing with her Rainbow Dash accused of spying by Applejack S1E3.png|Rainbow doesn't seem deterred by Applejack's scolding. Rainbow Dash was busy S1E3.png|"I was busy ..." Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|"They see, RAINBOW DASH." Rainbow Dash charging S1E03.png|Showcasing her speed. Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png|Performing her "Fantastic Filly Flash". Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|About to do the Buccaneer Blaze. Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash has a fantasy about meeting The Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master. Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|Welcome aboard. Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png|A new member with cutely wide eyes. Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt smile S1E03.png|Big Wonderbolt smile Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png|The most colorful of them all Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png|Applejack won't give the ticket to Dash so easily and will even bet (with) her neck on it Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png Applejack "Drummin' up business for the farm" S01E03.png Rainbow Dash "A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts" S01E03.png Rainbow Dash "Living the dream" S01E03.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof wrestling S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash vs Applejack Rainbow Dash standing on a part of a ceiling S1E3.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight curled up S01E03.png Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png|Twilight's taking me, my dream holds it. Twilight shouting S01E03.png Pinkie Pie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Rainbow Dash doing favours S1E3.png|"Why would I do something like that?" Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png Rainbow Dash in glory S1E03.png Rainbow Dash No No No, Of Course not! S1E03.png|All hail Lord Rainbow Dash Rainbow Angel S1E3.png|Give me tickets so I can be cute!!! Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png Twilight can't decide S1E3.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|Yeah, yeah Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 1 S01E03.png|"I got the ticket!" Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 2 S01E03.png Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png Rainbow Dash, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png|Those tickets, they hold my future. Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Guess, you get to go to the Gala after all, Dash. Pinkie Pie happy with her ticket S01E03.png Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash "Stampede!" S1E04.png|"STAMMMPEEEDEEE!" Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|''I haven't seen Applejack all week'' Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|''Forget your speech Twilight, I'm here!'' Twilight annoyed by Dash's interruption S1E04.png|I know, it's going to be... Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|... SO Awesome! Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png|Twilight pushes Dash away Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png|standing on the post Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|Applejack has agreed to help Dash with her new trick. Rainbow Dash "Ready?" S01E04.png Applejack first miss S01E04.png Rainbow Dash "ON the other end" S01E04.png Rainbow Dash "what the hay is goin' on?" S01E04.png Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png Rainbow Dash narrow eyes S01E04.png Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.png|Derp. Rainbow Dash "Wait!" S01E04.png Rainbow Dash Blasting Off.png|Looks like Team Rainbow's blasting off again! *Ding* Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash. Rainbow Dash, Eeyup S1E04.png Rainbow Dash faints S1E04.png Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Clossing S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow flying by S1E5.png Rainbow Dash flying slowly S01E05.png|Rainbow Dash flying slowly, not a common sight Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Not now pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie S01E05.png Rainbow Dash crashes into a mountain S01E05.png|WHAM! Rainbow meets mountain S1E05.png I was going to warn you S1E5.png|I was going to warn you about the mountain. Rainbow Dash resting on a cloud S01E05.Png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png Rainbow Dash hiding S1E05.png Rainbow Dash looking for cover S01E05.png Rainbow Dash frown S01E05.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S01E05.png Rainbow Dash speeding through orchard S1E05.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Hide in the library tree S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Hi again! Dash flying away S1E5.png Dash sneaks away S1E5.png Dash by the lake S1E5.png Pinkie Pie in the lake S1E5.png Dash about to run S1E5.png Dash gives up S1E5.png Pinkie Pie happy for Dash's help S1E5.png Lining up the cloud S1E5.png Moving the cloud S1E5.png A little leftish S1E5.png Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|''"PINKIE PIE!"'' Kicking up lightning S1E5.png Hiccuping Spike "Good one" S1E5.png Concerned about Spike S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash laughing at Spike S1E05.png Merriment continues S1E5.png Hilarity with Pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow Dash Thunder Kick S1E5.png Dash never thought Pinkie was a prankster S1E5.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow "all in good fun" S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow wanna hang out S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's jumping hiccup S1E5.png Rainbow Dash sticks hoof in Pinkie's mouth S1E5.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png Here comes Rarity S1E5.png Sneezing Powder S1E5.png Twilight looking at invisible ink container S1E5.png Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow apple painters S1E05.png|That's Right! We painted those with our faces! Rainbow and Pinkie watching their quarry S1E5.png Excited for a prank S1E5.png Not a good prank idea S1E5.png Rainbow Dash agrees S1E5.png Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|She has no clue at all... Rainbow Dash ink eye S1E05.png|Joke's on you, Dashie. Gilda whats up S1E05.png Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png Gilda surprised at Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|RD and Gilda. Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant. Gilda near spinning Rainbow Dash S1E5.png Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png Gilda opens her wings S1E05.png Gilda sees Pinkie Pie S1E05.png We'll catch up later S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda having fun S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Rainbow Dash 'Pinkie, you're so random' S1E5.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png Dash wins the race S01E05.png Dash wins S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png Told you I won S01E05.png Another Race S01E05.png Ready, Go S01E05.png Dash wins again S01E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Rainbow Dash 'later' S1E05.png Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png Spike eating the cake S1E5.png Rainbow Dash talking to Gilda S1E05.png Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow Dash listens to the accusations S1E05.png Gilda hugs Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Gilda grabbing Rainbow Dash S01E05.png Gilda 'Cmon Dash, we're bailing' S1E05.png Gilda tells Rainbow Dash they're leaving S1E05.png Gilda wants Rainbow_Dash to leave with her S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Gilda surprised S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Gilda "no way" S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about making a fool out of herself S1E05.png Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_"Not,_cool"_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_is_sad_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_"I_didn't_know_how_rude_she_was"_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_turns_to_look_at_Pinkie_Pie_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_"I'd_rather_hang_out_with_you"_S1E05.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png Boast Busters Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png|Rainbow Dash wide eyed with wonder. Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png|Uhh Magic schmagic! Booooo! Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png|Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack, clearly not impressed. Dash is angry S1E6.png|I hope you like the taste of hoof. Applejack upset S01E06.png Rainbow Dash confronting Trixie S1E6.png Rainbow Dash in front of the sun S1E06.png|Rainbow Dash before the sun. Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Rainbow lives up to her name. Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|I think I'm... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|...gonna be sick. Thanks to Trixie. Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png|Rainbow Dash getting struck by Trixie's lightning. Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png|Shocked to see the new Rarity Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png|''Nothing wrong with your hair, Rarity.'' Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Rarity proud S01E06.png Twilight I know how much S1E6.png Twilight that no major S1E6.png Rainbow Dash at the ready S1E06.png|Rainbow Dash let's Trixie go Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight S1E06.png|'Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight Dragonshy Rainbow Dash bouncing a ball S1E07.png Rainbow Dash smiling about bouncing ball S1E7.png Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Pinkie sliding off the screen S01E07.png Pinkie Pie pokes Rainbow Dash S1E7.png|"Ah, Pinkie Pie!..." Rainbow Dash blames Pinkie Pie for making her drop the ball S1E07.png|"..You just made me lose count!" Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash upside down S01E07.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png|A saluting RD. Rainbow Dash continues talking to the main 6 S1E07.png Rainbow Dash hugs Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E07.png Rainbow Dash attempting to boost morale S1E7.png Rainbow Dash talks to the main 6 S1E07.png Cloudsdale exterior shot S01E07.png Rainbow Dash applying rainbow facepaint S1E7.png Rainbow Dash ready for battle S1E07.png|And this is for Budapest. Rainbow Dash battle yell S1E7.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash, prepared to confront the dragon. Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Applejack worried S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight talk about Fluttershy S1E07.png Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain S1E7.png|"Well it is a mountain!" Applejack "we'll go up together" S01E07.png A grumpy Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash a victim of Pinkie Pie's surprises. Rainbow Dash is frustrated S1E07.png Rainbow Dash exasperated when Fluttershy falls S1E07.png|Too much flying for RD. Twilight and upside down Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Rainbow Dash with her old cutie mark S1E07.png|Rainbow's old cutie mark, seen during an animation error in Dragonshy. Rainbow Dash jumps across the gap first S1E07.png Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Twilight don't have time 2 S01E07.png Fluttershy stuck S1E7.png Sheepish Twilight and exasperated Dash S01E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png Rainbow Dash soars past the rocks S01E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png|Fluttershy trips and tumbles. Twilight checking map S1E7.png Twilight bout to find out S1E7.png A look of the dragon's lair outside S1E7.png Everypony is ready S01E07.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png Main ponies trying to push Fluttershy S1E7.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Rainbow Dash about to facehoof S1E7.png Rainbow Dash places her hoof on her face S1E07.png|*Facehoof* Twilight big smile S1E7.png Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png Rainbow Dash "THAT'S IT!" S1E07.png Rainbow Dash charges at the dragon S01E07.png Rainbow Dash bucks dragon's snout S01E07.png Dragon growls at Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Rainbow Dash apologizes to dragon S01E07.png Ponies knocked out S01E07.png Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Main cast knocked out S1E7.png Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png Rainbow Dash is proud S1E07.png Rainbow Dash is never sorry S1E7.png|"Why is she saying 'Sorry?'" Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png Dragon crying S01E07.png Rainbow Dash startled S01E07.png|Dragon! Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Rainbow Dash 'That Awful Dragon Is Back' S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash. Stop Being Adorable! Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png Fluttershy faints S01E07.png Bridle Gossip Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Group Looking Out Window S1E09.png Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png Group Peering S1E09.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png Applejack recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png Rainbow Dash Ready To Pounce S1E09.png Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png Twilight sarcastically "Oooohs" at Rainbow's dramatization S1E09.png|Rainbow nervously says, "Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville...", meriting a sarcastic "Ooooh..." from Twilight. Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Main six among poison joke S1E09.png Rainbow Dash 'are the ones who better' S01E09.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash touches Twilight's horn. Rainbow Dash smashing into window S1E09.png|*muffled* "Ow!" Rainbow Dash smashing through door S1E09.png Rainbow Dash cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png Rainbow Dash gets ladder stuck on her leg S1E09.png Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Spike dubs Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Crash" S1E09.png|Spike dubs her "Rainbow Crash". Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Need some help Dash? Rainbow Dash proposes going to Zecora's house to look for a cure S1E09.png|"I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Twilight it's not a curse! S1E09.png|"It's not a curse!" Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png|Oh, and Spike? Rainbow Crash is what the plots at Flight Camp called me. Please don't call me that. Hoof Check S1E09.png Rainbow Flank You Caught Me S1E09.png Rainbow Dash Upside Down S1E09.png Rainbow Crash S1E09.png Applejack in Rainbow Dash's mouth S1E09.png Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png AB Strutting S1E09.png Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png Rainbow Dash aggravated S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash when Pinkie Pie starts yapping. Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Rarity telling Rainbow Dash to stand still S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash who isn't revealed to be bad at first Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Dash is impatient. Rainbow Dash grumpily sits still S1E10.png Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png|"Thank you Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents." Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Booring! Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png|What was that sound? Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png|Now Dash is enjoying this Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png|Sowing the seeds for a disaster in the near future Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png|Rainbow Dash and her bed. Rainbow awaken S01E10.png|Mornin' little dude. Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png|Scary... Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash's Parasprite bikini. Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png|Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight consult Fluttershy, but even she has no control over the pests. Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png Applejack giving orders to Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E10.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png|Aye aye! Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow about to high five Fluttershy S01E10.png|High five Fluttershy! Fluttershy getting hurt S01E10.png|That must have hurt. Fluttershy says ouch S01E10.png|Ouch. Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Applejack Couldn´t have done it without yall S01E10.png Going back to clean the mess before princess arrives S01E10.png Back at Fluttershy´s cottage S01E10.png Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"What do we do now?" Rainbow with flying goggles S01E10.png|"We call in the weather patrol!" Rainbow Dash flying above the Parasprites S01E10.png|Scanning the situation. Rainbow Dash with goggles on S1E10.png Rainbow putting her goggles on S01E10.png|"Time to take out the adorable trash!" Rainbow banging her chest S01E10.png|Just like King Kong. Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash barely avoids Pinkie Pie's cymbals. Rainbow thrown against a tree S01E10.png Twilight's spell backfires S1E10.png|Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|'AaaaaaaaaaaaaH!!!' Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png|Oh boy, the Princess is here. Princess Celestia 'see you again' S01E10.png Princess Celestia 'as well as your friends' S01E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|Where is that music coming from? Rainbow Dash sticking her tongue out S1E10.png|Princess Celestia sees a Parasprite and calls them adorable. Dash mutters, "They're not that adorable." ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|Princess Celestia thinks that the Parasprite procession is a parade. NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to Ponyville and see the wreckage. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up The Team leaders S1E11.png|Leader of the Pegasus team. Weather Team S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Spotlight S1E11.png|Dash opens the song: "Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays..." Rainbow Dash soaring in the sky S1E11.png Rainbow Dash, we melt the white snow S1E11.png|Just chilling in the sky. Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png|Rainbow dropped some snow on Twilight. Rainbow Dash in the center of her team S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash singing "Winter Wrap Up" with others. Rainbow Dash being called by Twilight S01E11.png|Rainbow Dash in her team vest. Rainbow Dash looking up S01E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash heading out. Applejack tells Rainbow Dash to melt the snow S1E11.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy doesn't want Rainbow to melt snow faster S1E11.png|"Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast." Fluttershy telling Rainbow Dash the animals' homes will flood S1E11.png Applejack "You gotta melt that snow, now" S1E11.png|"I'm tellin' ya, Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow now." Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png|NO! You simply must wait! Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png|GO! Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png|STOP! Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png|"Ugh! Make up your minds!" Argument S1E11.png|The Mayor is gonna talk to them Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are disappointed S1E11.png|Sad ponies. Mayor What you doing S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Rainbow Dash, time to get working S1E11.png|Dash realizes that it is time to get working Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start anew. Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Cheering after the completion of Winter Wrap Up. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Everyone laughs when they see Spike napping on a melting block of ice. Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom moping under a dark cloud S1E12.png Rainbow Dash talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"What's the matter, kid?" Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash digging at the ground S1E12.png Apple Bloom doing pushups S1E12.png|"The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. One of them is bound to lead to your cutie mark." Rainbow Dash as Apple Bloom's coach S01E12.png Rainbow Dash "Are you ready?" S1E12.png|"Are you ready?" Rainbow Dash cheering for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|"I said, Are you ready?!" Rainbow Dash blowing her whistle S1E12.png Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|"Juggling, go!" Juggling fail S1E12.png Hang-gliding fail S1E12.png|"Hang-Glide GO!" Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash has a black belt. Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|"Karate, go!" Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|"Kite-flying, go!" Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png|"Ultrapony Roller Derby, go!" Rainbow Dash "Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." S1E12.png|"Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." Rainbow Dash "Eating cupcakes?" S1E12.png|"Eating cupcakes?" Apple Bloom thanking Rainbow Dash S01E12.png|Apple Bloom takes her leave. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash after a successful throw S1E13.png Applejack 'Not a bad pitch' S1E13.png Rainbow Dash 'Think you can do better' S1E13.png Applejack 'I know I can' S1E13.png Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png Rainbow Dash irritating Applejack S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png|Rainbow is sure to win. Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack S1E13.png|Taunting Rainbow. Rainbow ready to throw S1E13.png|Ready for another one? Rainbow misses S1E13.png|Missed..... Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is stunned S1E13.png Applejack challenging Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow Dash losing S1E13.png|An upset RD. Applejack walks away S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack being competitive S01E13.png Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|"Uh I don't know." Rainbow Dash funny face S1E13.png|Surprise face on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sweating S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash is sweating a bit. Rainbow Dash avoiding the barrels S1E13.png Applejack kicks a rock S1E13.png The ponies are cheering S1E13.png Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png Applejack leaning on Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack looking at an excited Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash sits under an apple tree S1E13.png Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png Rainbow Dash gasping S1E13.png Rainbow Dash about to kick S1E13.png Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png|''Ready for another pony ride?'' Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Spike is about to fly. Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png|The next event. Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png|Not her strongest part. Rainbow Dash tangled in rope S01E13.png|Rainbow gets stuck in a tree. Rainbow tied up S1E13.png Haybale lands on Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrestle. Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png Football kicking S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash carrying baby chicks over the mud-filled trench S01E13.png|Chick magnet. Tug of war S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash's hooves S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Applejack dirty S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Dash is the Iron Pony! Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack. Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack while flying S1E13.png Applejack steps on Rainbow Dash's tail S1E13.png Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow Dash blowing a raspberry at Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack 'It's on!' S1E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|''Make way for the Iron Pony!'' Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png|Applejack takes no chances. Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Rainbow Dash "Your an egghead" S1E13.png|"Well... you're an egghead." Twilight not an egghead S1E13.png Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack surprised S1E13.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Twilight Rainbow and Applejack getting ready S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png Rainbow flipped S01E13.png|"What do you read, the Egghead's Guide to Running?" Rainbow Dash laughing S1E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack are ready to race S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Applejack on the ground after tripping S1E13.png 2 versions of Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Animation error: a double rainbow all the way. Rainbow Dash thinks Applejack tripped her S1E13.png Rainbow Dash Two can play S1E13.png Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png|Haha this will help her. Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Derp. Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png|"Oh, horseapples!" Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png|The sign change didn't help Rainbow much. StrugglingRainbow S01E13.png FlungRainbow S01E13.png Rainbow Dash launched S1E13.png Rainbow Dash catching up to Applejack S1E13.png About to fall S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash1 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash2 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash3 S01E13.png Applejack vs Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png Applejack hits Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack no you won't S01E13.png Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png Rainbow's wings are no longer tied S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Applejack catches Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png|Now they fight. Applejack serious face S01E13.png Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|No cheating this time. Applejack and Rainbow Dash happily racing fair S1E13.png|Best Fall Friends! Category:Character gallery pages